


I slithered here, From Eden

by phoenix__wandering



Series: Leana and Learkal [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Leana definitely has a corruption kink but shhh thats not the focus here, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Vague Character Descriptions, Title from a Hozier Song, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if anyone from my dnd group finds this hi hope u like it, the song has nothing to do with the fic but it just fits the vibe of their relationship, they love each other very much and i love them, this is his first time but definitely not hers, this is just shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix__wandering/pseuds/phoenix__wandering
Summary: The only time Leana has felt this nervous was three years ago, as she finally took the plunge and left the cathedral that had been her personal prison for the first 19 years of her life.Actually. Scrap that. This is making Leana even more nervous than that moment could have ever.
Relationships: Leana/Learkal, Original D&D Character/Original D&D NPC
Series: Leana and Learkal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089368
Kudos: 4





	I slithered here, From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing just full on smut, hopefully its good lmao  
> Descriptions of the characters are somewhat vague so feel free to imagine your own characters!

The only time Leana has felt this nervous was three years ago, as she finally took the plunge and left the cathedral that had been her personal prison for the first 19 years of her life. 

Actually. Scrap that. This is making Leana even more nervous than that moment could have ever. 

She doesn't know why she's so nervous, it's not like this is the first time she's undressed in front of someone- many men and women can attest to that. But as she looks at Learkal sitting on the edge of their inn bed, staring at her intently with hooded eyes, she can’t help but feel a familiar bubble of anxiety rise in her throat. Maybe it's because all those other flings were just that- flings, meaningless one-night-stands- and Learkal is different, special.

They’ve been by each other's side for months now, they helped each other through the worst of it, and they love each other. Leana still can’t believe that. Learkal loves her, despite everything he’s seen her do: the alcohol, the one-night-stands, the drugs, the killing (though that last one is pretty normal when you’re chasing down a mad priest thats spreading a deadly plague). He still loves her, and she loves him. Gods does she love him. She has never felt like this before- the warmth that radiates in her heart when she sees him smile, the butterflies in her stomach when he holds her hand, the pain in her chest when he is upset or anxious, the stomach-wrenching panic when he gets hurt- the absolute love she feels for him is unexplainable. 

So yeah, she's nervous. But she can also tell plain as day that he is too, and she'll be damned if she lets him see her nerves, so she shoves them down and focuses on the excitement. She _is_ excited, she’s wanted to jump this man’s bones since she first saw him down that street with an eldritch blast in his hand. She’s been waiting to rock his world, show him just how much she appreciates and adores him, and hopefully make him scream her name by the end of the night.

“Learkal, love,” she begins, slipping her leather chestpiece off.

“Y-yes Leana?” He replies, eyes following her hands as she ghosts them over her chest.

“Would you just do me one favor?” Her hands stop, just at her shoulders, tugging her dress off of them slightly.

“Of course, anything.” His response is immediate, eyes jumping to hers.

“Just…” she falters for a second, but continues when he nods in encouragement, “... please don't call me ‘angel’ or ‘goddess’ or anything like that… it makes me uncomfortable.”

His eyes soften, and for a second she is gripped with the intense fear of _oh gods I just ruined the mood_ before he smiles softly and says, “Now we wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I think that's the complete opposite of what we’re trying to do right now.”

Leana releases the breath she didn’t realize she was holding with a soft chuckle, “You'd be surprised. Some people find discomfort or even pain a big turn on.”

With that remark Learkal’s eyes darken again, his eyes darting from Leana’s mouth to where her hands rest, still playing with her dress. Leana makes a mental note of his reaction to the idea of a little discomfort mixing with pleasure, for a later date. But now, she just wants something soft and loving- they have all the time in the world to explore the rest. After a few seconds of teasing- slipping her dress down just enough to see a bit of her lacy bra and then pulling it back up- Learkal lets out a quiet whine of complaint, and with a coy smile she finally lets the dress fall.

She can hear the soft gasp Learkal makes from where she is, and it makes her face heat up. To be fair she _did_ wear her special underwear today, a new set she secretly bought at the last city they stopped in. Really, you can barely call it underwear. The dark blue lace that makes up the entirety of the bra’s fabric does almost nothing to hide the skin underneath, the patterning just clever enough to obscure her hard nipples. And the _panties_? Learkals eyes drift down. Follows the same design rules, the pattern gathering just enough to hide her folds but nothing else. Leana can see the appreciation of her choice in lingerie in his eyes, then after a minute of him watching her slowly bend down to remove her thigh-high boots- making sure he gets a nice view of her breasts on the way down- she sees a sudden look of realization in his eyes.

“Is that…” he trails off as she takes a few steps closer to him, eyes following the sway of her hips. She hums to gain his attention, a coy smile on her face. He swallows before continuing and her eyes follow the movement of his Adam's apple as it moves across his scarred skin. “Is that the same color as my clothing…?”

She simply smiles with feign-innocence, gently grabbing the collar of his dark blue vest, “Is it? I hadn’t noticed…” 

Learkal grabs her face and brings her into a kiss before she can continue her sentence, and she moves a few steps to finally stand between his spread legs. She tangles her hands in his hair as he continues the kiss, taking it out of its hair tie as she runs her hands through to untangle the mess she just made. She tosses the tie to the side as she nips his lower lip, asking for access. Learkal, bless his soul, doesn’t seem to understand what she is asking for with her soft nips- that or he just doesn’t care- because instead of opening his mouth he continues on. Leana trails her hands down his face, gently brushing over the jagged scar that stretches across his neck, before beginning to make quick work of the clasps on his vest. 

When they part for air and for him to shrug off the vest Leana whispers softly, “Darling, when someone bites your lip like that they want you to open your mouth.” 

“Oh…” Learkal breathes, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

Leana chuckles and kisses his cheek, “So innocent…” she whispers, moving her kisses down to his jaw. Her hands begin to work on the buttons of his shirt and she can see his hands hovering in the air, uncertain. 

“Go ahead darling, touch me.” She commands, trailing her kisses to his throat, occasionally nipping at his skin before soothing it with her tongue. She makes sure to leave a few extra kisses on his scar, and feels him shiver at the contact.

That's all Learkal needs to hear, his hands move to her body in seconds: grabbing, caressing, _touching_ . For a second Leana becomes acutely aware of her body, aware of all the chub and the rolls of her stomach, and for the first time in her life she is self-conscious. But all of that is erased when she hears a quiet “So _beautiful”_ rumbling in his chest, feels him pulling her closer if that was even possible at this point. _It is_ , a voice echoes in her head but she quiets it, she wants to take her time, show him the beauty of foreplay, and then they can get to that. Learkal seems to be only touching her hips and sides, occasionally brushing across her bra strap before quickly moving to another spot. When Leana stops her assault of his neck and stands back up to give him the chance to remove his now-unbuttoned shirt she allows her eyes to trail along his toned chest, appreciating the lean muscle he has acquired on their adventures. When her eyes meet his again he is smiling, though a bit shyly. She runs her hands across his shoulders, stopping to massage a bit of the ever-present tension from them, before she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

“You know, I just realized it's a bit unfair of me to get to undress _you_ when I didn’t give you the chance to undress _me_ ,” she says, watching him closely through her hooded eyes. She can see the reflection of her horns’ glow in his eyes as he looks back at her, he licks his lips before responding.

“Y-yeah… quite unfair… what should we do to fix that?” He asks, eyes trailing to her brassiere, his hands ghosting up her back and making her shiver.  
  
“Could even the playing field, you _are_ bare chested…” she accentuates her point by running her hands down his chest, feeling him shiver in return. “... you could take my brassiere off of me… if you’d like of course.”

He gulps and nods in response, eyes trained on hers and a bit uncertain. She smiles at him, _so innocent… and I get to ruin that…_ she muses to herself, taking his hands in hers and guiding it to her bra strap, helping him through the motion of unclasping it. His hands then move up to her shoulders, helping her remove the article of clothing. Once it slips off of her completely she hears a quiet “Oh _gods_ , of course they’re pierced…” and she grins wickedly. She cups her breasts in her hands, slowly running her thumbs across her pierced nipples. 

“Like them? I got new jewelry recently.” Learkal lets out a choked groan at that, noticing that the gems on the piercings match the color of her lingerie. She takes his hands in hers, guiding them to her breasts, before she leans back in for another kiss. 

At first his hands stay frozen, just resting on her chest, but with a small whine of complaint between kisses they move, like a spell has been broken. His movements are gentle, explorative. It takes Leana assuring him that he can’t hurt her for him to do more than ghost a touch over her pierced nipples, but she doesn’t mind; it's sweet that he doesn’t want to hurt her. Leana’s hands continue to roam across his body, in his hair, across his back, down his chest, as she continues to kiss him breathless. She nips his lip again, hoping he remembers what she told him. It seems he doesn’t, or he’s just too distracted with his own touching. Either way, when she lets one hand drop down to play with his belt, just barely brushing against the bulge in his pants, he lets out a soft moan. She takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss even more, tongue meeting his and tangling with it for a few moments before exploring the rest of his mouth. 

His belt is removed at some point during their kiss, though she doesn’t remember being the one to remove it. _Impatient huh…_ she thinks to herself, pulling away to catch her breath. Learkal takes this opportunity to mirror her previous actions, he pecks her lips once, twice, three times- earning a giggle from her- before beginning to trail kisses down her face. He makes sure to leave a few extra kisses on each of the golden scars that reach across her face, and she feels that familiar bloom of love in her chest. He then moves his attention to her neck, kissing and occasionally leaving a tentative nip on her skin. When his attention reaches the juncture of her neck and shoulders she lets out a small, breathy moan. He still for a second before repeating what he did, earning another soft moan. After a few moments of assaulting that sweet spot his kisses move down more, trailing across her collar bone before ghosting on her breasts. She arches her back, humming in appreciation, and that just encourages him to continue his actions. 

Eventually Leana gently tugs his hair back, pulling him from her. He lets out a small noise at the pull, and she grins at that. “You like getting your hair pulled, love?” she asks, not even needing to hear his response as she sees the embarrassment clear on his face. “Good to know…” she remarked, tugging his hair one more time before stepping back from him. He inhales sharply at the more forceful tug, a groan escaping his mouth as his hands fall from their place on her hips. Leana gives herself a second to take in the sight in front of her: Learkal, staring at her with heated eyes, kissed-swollen lips, his bare chest rising and falling with his slight panting, a good sized tent in his pants. Her mouth waters at that last bit, unashamed at her sudden desire to take him in her mouth. She licks her lips slowly, Learkal following the action with his eyes. She steps back into his space and his hands immediately go to pull her back in but she resists. 

He looks confused for a second, but that look is quickly replaced with one of pure desire as she runs her hands up his clothed thighs, stroking his cock through his pants for a second before quickly undoing them. As he lifts his hips up to fully remove his pants Leana slowly sinks to her knees, helping him. With his pants gone she can see the indent of his cock more clearly, and she hums in excitement. His hands comb through her hair gently, trailing to her chin and moving her face to look up at him. He seems a bit hesitant, so she waits, holding eye contact with him as she teasingly plays with the hem of his underwear. After a few minutes and what seems like an internal debate on his end he lets his hands drop to his waistband as well, one grabbing her hand as the other slinks under the clothing and grasps himself. He bites his lip to stifle a moan as she watches him stroke himself a few times before finally pulling his underwear down. His cock springs out of its confinements, hitting his stomach for a second, and Leana lets out a shameless groan at just how _nice_ it is. It's lean and long, a vein runs up the underside and meets with a smaller one towards the tip. It’s not the biggest Leana has had, far from it- she's been with a goliath after all- but it is most certainly the prettiest. 

She wraps her hand around it and strokes it a few times, appreciating the contrast of her light blue skin against his darker drow skin. He keeps muffling his groans while she strokes him, and she’s having none of that. So with a devilish smirk she quickly bends down, licking a long strip up his cock, making sure to linger at his tip. His loud gasp and following moan is music to her ears, so she repeats that motion another time, catching a drip of precum that beaded at his slit. He tastes of salt and a little bit of sugar, and maybe she's biased because this is the love of her life, but it's the best thing she’s tasted. Once she's finally impatient enough she looks up, catching his gaze and locking onto it, before she slowly takes him into her mouth. His eyes shut almost immediately, a loud and broken moan catching in his throat as she swallows him down to the base, relaxing her throat to allow him all the way in. One of his hands immediately clamps over his mouth, the other grabbing one of her horns, keeping her in place. _Well that ones new,_ she thinks to herself, patiently waiting for him to let her move, occasionally wrapping her tongue around what she can just to tease. After a few shaky breaths the grip on her horn disappears, moving to run down Learkal’s face, now adorned with an embarrassed look. Leana smiles around him before beginning a slow bob of her head, holding eye contact as much as she can. He continues to muffle his moans, causing her to quickly take him all in and _swallow_ a few times to hear the uncontained groan he makes when she does so. 

As she continues to bob her head, soaking in all the little noises he makes as she does so, she lets her hands wander down her own body. He follows her movements with his eyes, intently watching her hands play with her breasts, pinch her nipples a few times, before trailing down to her last piece of clothing. As her hand dips below the waistband of her panties and she finally gains some friction on her neglected clit she lets out a low moan around his cock, and it jerks at the vibrations. This time both of his hands grab her horns and he pulls her completely off of himself, earning a disapproving whine from her.

“I- love. I can’t- I’ll-” he stammered, breathing hard. As he looks down at her his long hair falls in a frame around his flushed face, his pupils are wide and his mouth open then closes a few times as he struggles to find his words. 

“It’s okay darling, though I wouldn’t have minded at all.” she purrs, slowly rising up to be face to face again, his hands falling from her horns as she does so. She brings her hand back up from her clit, admiring the slick substance that coats her fingers from just a few circles. Learkal stares at them intently and licks his lips. “Oh? Do you want a taste, love?” Leana leans into him as she speaks, a wicked grin on her face. “You can, if you want, I certainly wouldn't complain.”

Learkal looks at her, keeping her gaze as he softly takes her wrist in his hand and guids it to his mouth. He licks a strip up her fingers before sucking on them and she lets a small gasp pass from her lips. As he removes her fingers from his mouth with a small _pop_ he remarks, “You know, it’s a bit unfair that I’m the only one getting pleasured right now…” his hands move to her final piece of clothing, “... we should do something to fix that.” 

Leana runs her free hand through his hair, murmuring a “Yes we should.” before she is suddenly grabbed by her hips and spun, landing on the bed with a small shout. She forgot how strong he’s gotten. He stands from the bed and leans over her now prone body, catching her mouth with his. As they kiss he grabs her hips again, bringing them to the edge of the bed where he just was. This time he is the one to nip her lips, and she eagerly deepens the kiss. Their tongues dance with each other, only stopping once he begins to explore her mouth. All the while his hands are back on her body, grabbing and caressing, until they eventually settle, his thumbs rubbing circles on the skin of her inner thighs. He's just barely brushing against the cloth of her panties and each time he does she is hyperaware of the fact that the stupid thing is _still on._ She pulls away from the kiss, hastily moving to try and get rid of the pesky cloth, but he stops her. He brings her hands back up to her head, pecking her lips before moving to trail kisses down her body. He gives some attention to each breast, experimentally darting his tongue across her nipples making her sigh in appreciation. After making sure to leave a few bites on her chest he continues, kissing down her stomach to her waistband. Learkal trails a line of kisses across her waistband, now kneeling on the ground like she was before. He rubs her thighs in the same slow circle that he was before until she lets out an impatient whine, lifting her hips slightly to make sure he gets the hint. 

He lets out a chuckle as he slowly slides her panties down her legs, finally uncovering her cunt. The sudden cold against her makes her shudder, amplified only by the tentative brush of his fingers against her folds. Leana props herself up on her elbows, watching as Learkal continues his unsure touches, looking up at her expectantly. She smiles, caressing his face before dropping that hand to her cunt. She spreads her legs a bit more, causing her folds to pull apart just the slightest bit. He watches intently as she pulls them apart more, sliding her fingers down to her slit to gather some wetness before slowly moving circles around her clit. His hands are still on her thighs, still continuing the pattern of circles, but he is slowly inching them closer to her cunt with each soft moan she draws from herself. 

“Love, you can touch me, you know that right? Please, touch me.” she breathes as she moves her fingers a bit faster. Learkal looks at her, then back to the motions she is doing, before he grabs her wrist to still it. He brings her hand to his mouth, licking her fingers clean before placing her hand back on the bed. He then trails his fingers from her slit to her clit, mimicking the motions she just showed him, and she moans. His hesitant circles are quickly replaced with deliberate, slow strokes that start to make that familiar heat in her core build up. His pace quickens after a few torturously slow minutes filled with occasional moans from Leana. Once that pace is set, she makes the mistake of letting her head fall back, no longer watching her boyfriend. In return, he leans down and licks a long strip up her cunt, following the path his fingers first took. A strangled moan of surprise escapes her throat as her head snaps back down to him, eyes immediately locking onto his. He is still circling her clit with his fingers, but now he is also lapping at her, and it is quite a sight to see. She brushes his hair out of his face, gathering it in a light grip that he leans into for a second before returning to the task at hand. 

“Speaking of hand…” she murmurs to herself, “darling, I’m so close. Please put your fingers in me.” Learkal chokes at the request, all of his movements stalling for a moment. The hand rubbing circles on her clit slides down to her slit after a few seconds, but doesn’t move any more than that. She strokes his hair reassuringly, “I’m so wet I could take two fingers already, you know that? But obviously if you want you can just start with one. You drive my body so crazy, I can’t even explain it with words,” she rambles on, only silencing herself to take a shuddering breath when she feels a finger breach her entrance, slowly sinking in. He continues to lap at her cunt, focusing more on where his fingers were, but now he includes a slow languid rhythm of his finger pumping in and out of her. He’s a bit uncoordinated at first, but she doesn’t mind. A few words of encouragement and instruction fixes that, and soon there are two fingers knuckle deep in her, the coil in her core tightening. She is moaning, loudly and unashamedly, and for a second she feels bad for those of her party members who’s rooms share a wall with theirs. But that feeling is quickly abandoned as Learkal crooks his fingers in just the right way, tongue playing with her clit, and the coil snaps, sending her over the edge. The loose grip she has in his hair turns vice-like as she convulses, a long and low moan of his name escaping her. He groans against her in response to the sudden pull of his hair, fingers still moving slowly in her as she rides this high. As she comes down she murmurs a soft apology between pants for air, smoothing his hair down to try and soothe any pain she may have caused. When her eyes fall back on him he is already staring up at her, amazement and pride clear on his face. For some reason the attention gets to her, and it's her turn to flush in embarrassment. He slowly removes his fingers and she whines at the loss, pouting a bit before he does a final long lick from her slit to her clit. He gets up after that, once again sucking his fingers clean, and Leana can swear she hears him let out a small groan as he does so. 

She sits up fully now, reaching for him to come closer, which he complies to immediately. Her arms wrap around his neck, dragging his face down to her so she can kiss him. His hands go to her waist in response, squeezing her hips occasionally. She can taste herself on his tongue and groans at that, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as they stay like that for a while, just kissing each other until they run out of oxygen. When they pull apart she shifts herself higher up on the bed, grabbing his hands and gently dragging him with her. He settles between her legs, planting his hands on either side of her head to hold himself above her. The ends of his hair tickle her face as it falls around his face, almost like a canopy keeping them in this moment, safe from the craziness of their lives. She cups his face in her hands, a soft smile on her lips, and she just stays like that, letting this moment last.

“Do I… have something on my face?” Learkal asks after a few moments of silence, breaking her from the small trance she was in. 

“No darling, you're just so… handsome. I wanted to enjoy the view.” She laughs, letting her hands drop down to wind around his neck. “I love you so much, Learkal. More than you could ever know.” 

He smiles at that, a soft, shy smile, “I love you more.”

“I’m pretty sure that's impossible, but sure.” That remark earns a good laugh, and after a few beats he lowers himself down to kiss her. It's a soft, loving kiss, and it makes Leana’s heart ache in a good way. 

She trails her hands down his body as they kiss, taking her time, admiring every dip, every scar that shows where some bastard managed to land a hit between plates of armor. Eventually her hands find their way to his cock, and she strokes it slowly, swallowing each moan he makes into their kiss. She leads him to line up with her entrance, breaking from the kiss to look at him. He looks back, moving his hair to fall over only one shoulder, and she catches a glimpse of a mark she left on his neck- just low enough that if he really wants he can cover it with his collar, though she's almost positive the party knows what they’re doing already. He leans back up so he's resting on his knees, takes one of her hands, intertwines their fingers, and kisses it gently before entering her. He moves slowly, letting out a low groan as he continues to push into her. It’s far too slow for her taste, so she bucks her hips, taking him almost halfway in all at once before his spare hand grabs her hips and pins it down, a choked moan escaping him. 

“S-so impatient.” he manages between breaths, continuing his torturously slow pace until he eventually bottoms out, hips flush with hers. She simply hums as both a response and a praise, loving the feeling of being full. She shifts her hips a little as he stays still, composing himself as much as he can. After a few minutes- in which Leana couldn’t figure out if he was just staying still so she could get used to the stretch or so he wouldn't cum immediately- he slowly pulls back out, beginning a slow but strong rhythm of his hips. As the rhythm becomes more second nature to him he releases her hip, leaning back down to capture her lips in a kiss. She takes the opportunity to set her own rhythm, meeting his hips with each thrust, the hand he isn't holding finding its way back into his hair. She tries to angle her hips so he hits that sweet spot each meeting of their hips and she manages to do it every once in a while, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body each time. She doesn’t rush him, obediently staying at his pace, the two of them letting out moans in between kisses. 

Eventually his free hand makes its way back to her clit, and she lets out a cry at the contact, moving to leave more kisses on his neck. She murmurs praises into his neck whenever she can, free hand moving to caress his shoulders, back, chest, _anywhere_ she can. It isn't long before she feels his thrusts start to become erratic, the grip on her hand tightens, his hand stalling on her clit for a second, and she knows he is right at the edge. 

“You gonna come darling?” she whispers in his ear, and he just moans in response, any attempt at speaking ruined by his panting. “Go ahead love, you can.” she assures, moving her hips a bit faster, a bit rougher. His hand moves from her clit to her hip, gripping it tightly. 

“Learkal. _Cum_.” she demands, nipping a small love bite under his jaw while pulling his hair a bit and moving her hips to make him bottom out again. That's all it takes for him to let out a loud, broken moan of her name into her neck as he cums, his cock twitching as he spills inside of her. She moans in response to the feeling. She clenches herself around him, trying to make his high last as long as she can. The sounds he makes are music to her ears, and the way his face contorts in pleasure is a sight she can’t wait to see over and over again. The hand he’s holding starts to hurt a bit as his intense grip doesn’t let up. After a few moments his grip loosens and he lifts his head, eyes hooded, a weak smile on his open mouth as he catches his breath. She beams at him, bringing their intertwined hands to her mouth to pepper kisses on his skin. “So good for me,” she murmurs, moving to sit up a bit, causing her hips to move and a low moan to come from Learkal. He takes this chance to slowly pull out from her, and she immediately misses the feeling of having him inside her. She pulls him in for a series of soft kisses, continuing to murmur praises between them. He praises her back, leading her to lay back down before he leaves one more kiss on her lips and gets up. She whines and grabs his wrist, trying to make him lay down with her and he laughs breathlessly.

“I’ll be right back, just grabbing a cloth to… uhm… clean up.” He assures her, eyes trailing down her body before looking at his own. She reluctantly lets him go, and he walks to their stuff to grab a clean cloth and his canteen of water before returning. He gently cleans her up, leaving a few kisses on her skin as he does, before cleaning himself up as well and getting back into bed with her. She snuggles in close, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head against his chest, peppering a few kisses there before listening to his heart slowly return to a normal beat. 

“... You’re way too good at eating out, are you sure this was your first time?” She asks and he laughs loudly. 

“Yes love, I’m sure. Nearly finished just from being inside you. Pretty sure only beginners do that.” Now it's her turn to laugh.

“I love you Learkal.”

“I love you more Leana.”

“Impossible, but sure.”


End file.
